venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
A Minecraft Tale
A Minecraft Tale is the first Let's Play series on the VenturianTale YouTube channel which started in 2013. As the name suggests, it is a Let's Play series featuring the game Minecraft. A second season follow-up was released in 2014, titled ''Another Minecraft Tale''. In 2015, the third season, ''A Mini Minecraft Tale'', was released. On February 8, 2017, ''An Awkward Minecraft Tale'' was released. The most recent Minecraft Tale, the second season of Another Minecraft Tale, began on September 11, 2019. Episodes # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 1 - The Adventure Begins! ''(Premiere) '' # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 2 - Evil Tree Pigs! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 3 - Pyramid Treasure! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 4 - Building a Tomb! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 5 - Worst Minecraft Player EVER! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 6 - Yellow Flower! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 7 - Creepers in the House! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 8 - Tree People! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 9 - Lil'Vent! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 10 - The Quest for Obsidian! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 11 - LAVA Bucket! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 12 - The BESTEST Armor! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 13 - Microchip Jellyfish! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 14 - The Presidents! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 15 - Tommy's Bridge! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 16 - Tommy Nor Ris # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 17 - Slime Food! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.18 - FLUTTERING SWAN! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.19 - LIL' VENT LEFT ME!! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 20 - NEW HOME! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 21 - THE DOOR!! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 22 - VENTOPIA! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 23 - TERMINATOR PIGS! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 24 - OUTHOUSE OF AWESOME! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 25 - THE ARMADA HAS ARRIVED! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 26 - TREEPIG VIRUS!! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 27 - GOOMBA VILLAGERS! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 28 - SECRET SHEEP! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 29 - BIRCHWOOD!? # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 30 - THE OLD CAMP! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 31 - THE NAME HAS BEEN CHOSEN! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 32 - WILLY WONKA! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 33 - NEW CONTINENT! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 34 - TUG OF WAR! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 35 - FROZEN DREAMS! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 36 - DOCTOR WHO! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 37 - CUBED CHEESE! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 38 - NEW CREATURES! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 39 - DALEK ATTACK!! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 40 - THE END PORTAL! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 41 - THE ENDER REALM! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 42 - THE ENDER DRAGON! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 43 - LIL' VENT, I CHOOSE YOU! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 44 - THE SPRINGS OF LIFE! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 45 - GALACTICRAFT! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 46 - HELICOPTER-STYLE! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 47 - DARN ROCKETS! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 48 - TO THE MOON!! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 49 - MOON HOUSE! # Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 50 - FINALE? Trivia * With the exception of being included as special guests, the first season of this series never featured BethanyFrye or HomelessGoomba. All episodes only featured Venturian and ImmortalKyodai. This however was changed in Another Minecraft Tale, when all four siblings where included. * Although not officially indluded as part of the series, VenturianTale's 1-year anniversary special may be considered as part of A Minecraft Tale because of its inclusion in the series playlist. Gallery Minecraft Mod.PNG Minecraft-Tale-Map.PNG Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Tale series